


Try New Things

by xxsilverlist



Category: Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe - Benjamin Alire Sáenz
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, and drugs, just cute nice stuff in general, late night date, the title is misleading lol, wow i wrote something not rated mature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxsilverlist/pseuds/xxsilverlist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante wants to try the restaurant everybody is talking about, Ari rather not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try New Things

**Author's Note:**

> I figured this story was sitting on my laptop long enough, so enjoy! Oh and this is my first time writing for this fandom *crosses fingers* I hope I did okay. :)

Dante had never been to Chicos Tacos. Despite hearing about it and always being asked to go he had never gone and it was really starting to bother him. Sometimes he would drive past the rundown building with Ari or his parents only to find the parking lot filled to capacity. He'd wonder what made the place so special. It looked like it could use new plaster, paint, and a food license. Yet no matter what time of day there were at least twenty cars parked and three times as many people inside the place, Dante wanted to know what this restaurant was all about. 

-

It was a lazy Saturday evening and Dante and Ari were in Dante's room, Ari with his nose stuck in one of his books head on Dante's lap. Dante had been drawing but his fingers were hurting and the moment of inspiration was lost. He settled on playing with Ari's hair, fingers running through the strands mixed with tugging every now and then.  There was nothing else to do and restless Dante didn't feel like staying at home a minute longer. 

"You've been to Chicos right Ari?" Dante asks startling Ari. He jumps startled, sitting up to fast. Dante laughs at the confused expression on his boyfriend's face. Ari recovers quickly settling back down on Dante's lap and closing the book.

"Once or twice, yeah. Why, don't tell me you want to go to that horrible place," scrunching up his face Ari looks up at Dante, already knowing where this conversation was heading. 

"Is it that horrible? Every time we drive past it packed like hell," Dante leans back resting on his elbows. He couldn't figure out why Ari hated the place. He had asked before of course and the only response Ari ever gave was that is was disgusting. In Dante's mind if a place that looked so rundown got as much business as it did, the food must be decent. At least. 

Ari sits up scooting closer to Dante, he's really doesn't want to leave the house right now. "Dante, _amor_ , its not that good a place. They sell cheap, greasy Mexican food, you won't like it. I don't like it and I'm not one to say no to tacos."

"How do you know I won't like greasy Mexican food?" Dante retorts. So maybe he doesn't like Mexican food all that much, except for his mother's and Ari's moms food, but now he's set on going to that place. Even if it was eleven at night. "Again, why is it always so packed?"

Ari sighs and cups Dante's cheeks between his hands, "Dante I know you don't like Mexican food that much." He kisses his forehead quickly, something he's getting more and more used to, and lets his hands slide down to meet Dante's hands. "With Chico's its like you either love it beyond words or hate its guts with a passion. That's just the way it goes." 

Ari holds his breath watching the thoughts float across Dante's face. When Dante finally does look at him Ari knows he's lost. "Why don't we go then? Right now, its still open right?" Dante's already wriggling out of Ari's grasp, trying to find his shoes and wallet.

" _Si_ , damn restaurant never closes, not even on Sundays." Slowly Ari sits up, tugging on his own shoes and checking for his keys and wallet. "I guess we're going then." Dante stops right in front of him smiling so wide Ari wonders if it hurts. He doesn't get to wonder for long because Dante;s face is inches from his a light in his boyfriends eyes.

"Thank you, _amor_ ," Dante exaggerates the word, rolling the 'r' more necessary than usual but Ari doesn't correct him, just lets Dante press his lips to his and Ari greedily accepts it. 

They part and quickly walk out of the room lacing their fingers together. Dante calls out to his dad wondering around the house for a few minutes until he finds him in the office overlooking some papers. "Ari and I are going out to eat." 

Sam raises an eyebrow looking between both boys, making Ari shift his feet. "Right now? To where?"

"To Chico's," Dante says looking over at Ari. "Ari suggested I try it."

"No I didn't," Ari stumbles over his words gripping Dante's hand just a little bit to tight. "Dante's been asking me to take him, he says right now is the best time." He looks at Sam and then at Dante trying to tell him not to let them out, not to waste their money on some cardboard food. 

Sam takes it another way, giving both of them a smile and a wave. "Have fun then. I personally hate the place but your mom loves it."

"See!" Ari tries again but Dante just waves bye and all but drags Ari out the front door and into the truck. 

~

They don't let go of each others hand until they  park, way in the back where the only spots not yet taken are. Right next to a dumpster that looks like its seen better days. "Tell me again why we are here?" Ari questions looking over and Dante, the moonlight framing his features perfectly. 

"Because you love me," is all Dante says, hopping out of the car already making his way towards the front entrance. Ari rolls his eyes but gets out of the truck nonetheless, quickening his pace to catch up to Dante. 

"At least we'll beat most of the drunks," Ari whispers shoving his hands into his pocket. Dante laughs giving Ari a small shove. _He thinks I'm joking, wait until we walk in_ , Ari muses smirking over at Dante. 

As soon as they walk in the smell of grease, burnt fries, and other smells assaults their noses. For the second time that night Ari finds himself scrunching up his face. He surveys the place quickly, its packed of course, a line twenty people long at the order counter, and most tables taken up except for a small one tucked in the corner between a gumball machine and a window. "Dante go get that table and I'll order the food."

"I haven't seen what I wanted," the taller boy pouts.

"There's not much and I'll order you what every first timer gets; a double." Lightly Ari pushes Dante in the direction of the table before the trio of girls behind them see it and claim it. "Go, now before someone takes it and we have to eat standing up." Dante goes reluctantly, flopping into the chair and putting his feet up on the other. 

The line moves quickly and soon enough Ari is ordering a double and a single, he might as well eat, if only for Dante's sake, and pays. The cashier eyes him for a moment before sliding him his order number and drinks but otherwise doesn't say anything. Ari shrugs and makes his way over to Dante side stepping over the drunks sprawled out in the booths and the stoners shoving burgers and tacos into their mouths. He avoids eye contact with the girls with low cut dresses and bright red lipstick, knowing it would just be trouble if he got stopped by one. 

He puts down Dante's Coke a bit to hard, already worked up just by being in the place. "We're number 44, listen out they only call twice." He takes a long sip of the root beer in his hands wishing for something stronger. Dante moves his feet letting Ari sit quickly, he studies the way Ari keeps curling his hands up in a fist and the way he sits just a little too straight.

"You really don't like this place huh?" all Ari can do is shake his head listening as someone calls out order 41 and 42. "This music kills, I'm going to go change it." 

Before Dante can even stand Ari is leaning across the table his arm out blocking him. "Nope. There's a few unspoken rules here Dante: One don't touch the juxe-box until the person who has it has left. Two, you get your food and eat quickly so there can be table space. Three, if you pick a fight the workers won't call the cops until someone starts to bleed, and four, you can be as drunk and as high as you want in here just don't make a scene." 

Ari doesn't relax until Dante sits back in his seat. He watches Dante work the news over in his head until he nods, tapping his thumb lightly on Ari's hand. Okay. "But if you can't make a scene how can you pick a fight?"

Ari shrugs again, "I don't know, like I said those are the unspoken rules and like all rules they don't always get followed."

"Order 44!" Ari stands up motioning Dante to stay seated. He goes and quickly grabs the tray of food shoving napkins and ketchup onto it. 

"What the hell is that?" Dante points at the two cardboard boats filled to the brim with cheese and watery green and red sauce. He can just make out a few rolled looking things that must be the tacos.

"Chico's Tacos world famous tacos," Ari deadpans setting the tray down and sitting. "The single consists of three tacos stuffed with chicken and covered in chile and cheese with a side of fries. The double consists of six tacos stuffed with chicken and covered chile  and cheese with a large order of fries." He points at each container smiling briefly at Dante. 

"Those aren't tacos," Dante says but pulls what must be the double closer to him. "It is greasy, very greasy."

"Told you, I think of it as fried tortillas floating in grease. Now eat and tell me what you think of it." Ari sits back taking another sip of drink. He watches Date carefully pick up a taco with both forks trying to shake off the excess sauce. Ari wants to laugh as Dante takes a small bite out of the food chewing so slow that actually makes Ari laugh.

"So?" 

More chewing and then Dante is taking another bite and another. After he eats his plate along with Ari's he grins up at him, "This is actually pretty good, why do you hate it so much?" 

Groaning in defeat Ari slumps back in his chair and drags his fries forward. No way in hell was he eating those. "How are you eating that shit? You can't even drink _horchata_."

Dante points his fork at Ari, "Now that is disgusting, who drinks watered down rice." Ari resigns to watching Dante eat. 

Dante kicks at his feet, sliding his foot up and down Ari's leg. "I'll buy you something right now okay." 

"You don't have too -"

"Yes I do, I dragged you here now shut up," Dante says sweetly raising a brow in a challenge. Ari just throws a fry at him. Both boys laugh hard causing a few people to look over at them, not that they mattered to Dante and Ari. 

~

Dante calls it a success. He managed to try Chico's, and he liked it. It wasn't something he'd eat every weekend but he would definitely be going back with Soledad most likely. He buys Ari food and soon the two of them are heading back to Dante's house well into the night. Its a quiet drive the roads empty save a for a car pulled over. The taillights glowing red.

Dante glances over at Ari reaching his hand out to pry Ari's hand from the steering wheel. Their fingers lace together automatically and Dante can't help but smile at how the street lamps make Ari's tanned skin glow for a passing moment. "Thank Ari, for taking me out." 

"Don't worry about it," Ari says glancing at Dante as he pulls into the driveway of the house. He lets Dante scoot closer for a second before he's closing the space between them and kissing him. He pulls back just enough to whisper, "Come on, lets go to bed." Dante nods eager to call this night a win. 

They get out taking a brief moment to look up at the night sky before walking inside the smell of grease leaving them, better things waited for them upstairs. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! x


End file.
